dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gokule
Gokule is the fusion of Goku and Hercule formed by the Potara earrings. His name, Gokule, comes from Gok'u and Herc'ule. Appearance and personality Gokule, at first glance, bears a great resemblance to Hercule. His hair and mustache are both inherited from him (although the shape of the head resembles Goku's more), and his voice even sounds slightly more like Hercule then Goku. His outfit, on the other hand, is mostly Goku's, wearing the trademark Turtle School outfit, even wearing Goku's shoes unaltered. The only part of his outfit that can be attributed to Hercule is his belt, and then only in shape alone. Much like Hercule, Gokule is a show-off, and sometimes just plays around instead of fighting seriously. But like both of his fusees, Gokule is fundamentally good at heart. He fought to protect the people of Earth, and expressed great concern for Future Trunks and Vegeta when they were being attacked by Maceza. Additionally, he refers to himself as being Saiyan, despite only being one half Saiyan, and not showing any special Saiyan abilities (such as Super Saiyan). History Fusion Saga While Gokule did not technically appear in Dragon Ball Z, he did appear as a product of Goku's imagination. After Goku returned to life and Earth, he found Gohan to be the only remaining strong fighter to fuse with. But when Goku threw the Potara earring to Gohan, Gohan dropped it and when he finally found it he was absorbed by Buu. As the only two beings that were still alive were Hercule and Dende, he imaged what the fusion would look like and which of the two would be better. He chose Hercule, because Hercule had more fighting experience and might make Goku a little stronger. In addition, fusing with Dende would make the Dragon Balls of Earth disappear. Just at the moment Goku said that Hercule should catch the earring and put it on his left ear, Vegeta appeared and Goku used Instant Transmission to find Vegeta and fuse, forming Vegito. This being the case, Gokule was only a hypothetical character in Dragon Ball Z, and is only seen as Goku's mental image of what the fusion would look like. Potara Saga In the Potara Saga of Dragon Ball AF, Goku attempts to use the Potara Earrings to fuse with Gohan to defeat Maceza. However, Gohan is knocked out before he can fuse, and the only remaining fighter nearby was Mr. Satan. With much reluctance, Goku fuses with Mr. Satan, forming Gokule, who is able to fight evenly with Maceza. He is later assisted by Vegeta and Future Trunks, but when Maceza powers up, Gokule throws them his earrings and they too fuse into Vegetunks. Together, Gokule and Vegetunks are able to take out Maceza. Eventually, Gokule and Vegetunks are seperated back into their original bodies with the help of Old Kai. Abilities *'Kamehameha': Attack invented by Master Roshi. At first the user cups both of his hands to concentrate the energy; then, while yelling Kamehameha at intervals, he charges up, puts his hands to the side of his body and finally unleashes a powerful ki blast. *'Trick Beam': Gokule turns around and fires a wavy green beam backwards at the enemy. *'Ultra Spirit Bomb': A big pink and white Spirit Bomb that is stronger than any of Goku's spirit bombs. *Dragon Dynamite Kick:Hercules Signature Move But Explodes On Impact. Trivia *Despite the fact that he is half Hercule, almost all of Gokule's outfit comes from Goku, with the only exception being his belt. This could be due to Goku possibly being more dominant in the fusion then Hercule was, as is also evidenced by how he acts as Goku more as he does as Hercule (despite maintaining Hercule's speech mannerisms). Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fusions